


You're Too Kinky, Dude

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Claws, GN Reader, Large Cock, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Reader has a dick but no gender specified, Reader is a size queen, Reader with a dick, Size Difference, Teeth, alien dick, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: You and Eddie have been dating for awhile. You and Venom, of course, have been as well. You are rather kinky and suggest a scene to the two of them, Venom is more than happy to indulge in your non-con fantasy.PURELY CONSENSUAL NONCON ROLEPLAY. BUT BE SAFE![It’s a mistake on your part to let whoever it was know you knew they were there. It seems they didn’t like that and before you know it, you’re suddenly off your feet. The pathway, illuminated brightly, just a mere speck in the distance like a star. You try to scream, but something large covers your mouth. Large and clawed and almost gooey. You’re only off your feet fifteen seconds before you’re slammed to the forest floor, the hand covering your mouth staying firm as you blink a few times to look up at your assailant. ]





	You're Too Kinky, Dude

 

 

It’s cold out. The cool air of fall was always pleasant on your skin, nipping softly at your nose as you bow your head and walk through the city. The city was always bustling, so you weren’t scared of walking through the roads. Too many people to be witnesses no matter the hour. Nothing bad would happen. So you sigh to yourself, looking around and to the side to see your surroundings. You had to cut through the woods to get home, the woods nearby the city led to the bridge and was easier than walking the loud streets. Having to wait an hour before you could even cross the crosswalks for the streets. It just was safer, and no one in the right mind would go through the forest besides teens looking to hide and get drunk or smoke weed.

You pull your jacket tighter around your body and shudder as a small breeze rustles the trees. The pathway illuminated by lights put in by the city and make you feel more comfortable walking. But you can’t shake the idea that someone or something is watching you. You blame it on animals, eyes peeking around and waiting to hear or see someone else, but there’s nothing. Brows furrowing, you continue your treck forward.

You swear you hear a growl in the trees and your head whips that direction, your heart pounding in your chest as a whimper arises from your throat without permission. Okay, this was getting a bit scary. “W-who’s there?” You call out, hoping to hear anything. A voice, laughter, maybe some kids trying to prank you. Or hoping to scare away whatever animal was growling at you.

It’s a mistake on your part to let whoever it was know you knew they were there. It seems they didn’t like that and before you know it, you’re suddenly off your feet. The pathway, illuminated brightly, just a mere speck in the distance like a star. You try to scream, but something large covers your mouth. Large and clawed and almost gooey. You’re only off your feet fifteen seconds before you’re slammed to the forest floor, the hand covering your mouth staying firm as you blink a few times to look up at your assailant.

Large, huge even. Pitch black with glowing white, curved, sharp eyes like a killer whale in the way they’re painted. Huge rows of teeth pulled back into a grin and revealing a long, sharp tongue with seemingly no end. A white symbol of a spider on his chest, reminding you all too well of a certain Friendly Neighborhood arachnid that could be around at any moment if you could just scream.

You kick and cry out behind the hand, trying to bite or gnash your teeth but their voice startles you into becoming pliant. Holding dead still as his voice echoes, snarling around you with an almost wet growl undertone. “ ** _Hold still, little one, and we may not make you our next meal._** ”

Simple rules to follow, you think. Your body is clammy and sweaty despite the cold air, your eyes can’t move from his face as you obey and it splits into a big grin. Literally ear to ear.

“ **Good.”**  The thing purrs again, letting its awful tongue run across your face and all you can do is stare at his rows of sharp pearly whites glistening in the moonlight. Your breathing gets heavier behind the goopy hand that you swear is moving against you at all times, a little twitch here, a little slither there. He makes this pleased noise in his throat, a rumble even as his tongue curls against your pounding pulse point. Warmth bubbles in your lower abdomen without permission as you exhale sharply through your nose when sharp teeth scrape over your jaw.

You think he could shatter bone with his jaw, you think about it for a moment, those teeth that so carefully tease along your sensitive, fragile, soft flesh, how it would feel to feel your skin be trapped between the sharp blades. Gliding down with ease and ripping a chunk from your throat. How easy it would be, you think.

Your thighs twitch and you find you hadn’t noticed where he had positioned you. Legs clamped around his hips at the indentation of his sharp waist. Something sticky keeps you from jerking away on your thighs, and you assume it’s the same material of his hand sliding over your mouth at all times, curling and coiling, feeling you.

Your breath is shaky through your nose when teeth slide down your jawline down to your throat. He takes this big inhale and you wonder briefly where his nose is before realizing when the hot breath slides over you again, it’s through his mouth. He’s tasting you. Tongue lavishing over your soft flesh before you hear him growl out, “ **More.”**

You don’t know how to give him more, or what he’s asking for until your top clothing is ripped from your skin. The seam pulling at your top from his claws jerking you briefly off the ground and you struggle, kick, muffled screaming behind his hand before his tongue curls around your chest and you keen faintly. Squeezing your eyes shut as cold air whisks across your body from where saliva has trailed over your skin, you try not to shiver to make this creature think he’s arousing you, but in the end a shudder shakes your frame and you feel wetness seep from the hardness between your thighs.

This can’t be happening.

You pray he doesn’t notice, but judging by the little rumbly purr it makes, oh boy does it notice.

The rest of your clothes are off before you can blink. The seam of your jeans ripping off your flesh like it was made of paper mache. You cry out in the brief moment it takes for it to lean off you, adjusting your legs from its waist to remove your clothing before you’re slammed back down into the dewy grass. Hand back over your mouth and legs back around his thighs. You sob out behind his hand, he just grins even wider.

“ **What? Your body is just begging for us to take you, little morsel. Surely you wouldn’t mind if we taste lower? You so desperately want it...”**  Its voice rumbles through your frame like a deep baritone bass. Your head swims with fantasies as your body fitfully tries to arch into its frame despite you praying to keep your control in check.

“ **Keep your mouth shut, and maybe we shall see about keeping you around as our little play toy.”** You couldn’t scream even if you wanted. Not when goo is holding you down, arms down by your sides and something keeping you stuck to how he likes. He slides down your frame, hot breath brushing against your abdomen, down your hips. Your legs are forced wider and you watch him the entire time. Eyes wide, probably tear filled as you watch those sharp teeth come so close to your sex.

You’re hard, up and curved towards your abdomen where your cock rests. Pre-cum glistens in the moonlight and he looks at you like you’re some sort of meal. His tongue, long and warm runs from base to head, circling under the sensitive glans and you whimper. His teeth are oh so terrifying, but oh so interesting. Your lips part in surprise when his tongue lavs across the head before he takes it into his mouth. There’s no sharp points of teeth you can feel, but your eyes still tear up in fear that he’s about to bite your most sensitive area off.

It doesn’t come, its clawed hands slide down your thighs and caress you as carefully as a gem. You sob out in pleasure when the tip of its tongue peeks from its lipless mouth and squeezes your balls. You go a bit cross eyed, throwing your head to the side with a whimper as he pulls off. Your hands ache to grab the back of its head, to shove it back down onto your cock, but they have other plans. Lifting you up by the backs of your thighs until your knees lock around his shoulders, the goop manipulating you and holding you in place.

The first lick across your hole makes your cheeks turn red, the second makes you gasp, and the third makes you whine. Your head tossed back as its wicked tongue slides into you, widening, expanding, pulling out, using it like it’s a sex toy and your mind goes blank.

You can only watch your abdomen rise and fall with each breath, how your cock twitches and spills out little bits of pre-cum onto your abdomen and leaves a shiny residue. The black mass holding you still as a talented tongue twists and presses and- oh God you can see how he presses up against your stomach just enough.

You cum. Mind blankingly so. You think briefly you’re crying out, sobbing, pleading as a clawed hand grabs your dick and milks you through it. How his tongue slithers out nice and slow and you’re lying on the ground now, thighs thrown around his hips and your body made of jelly. White splatters on your stomach as your eyes lazily look up at it through a haze.

It’s grinning still. Sliding its tongue over its sharp teeth. You can feel, molesting you and humiliating you wasn’t the goal here. But, they sure are proud.

“ **We think we shall keep you, little one.”** You weakly try to shake your head to their low voice, but its in control now. It holds you gently, lifting you up as their cock unsheathes from an unseen area. You’re able to see it, long, thick and black. Covered in almost a vein or vine like texture that keeps moving like the rest of his skin. But the tip is open, blossomed like a pink flower with rounded spiked textures on the five petals. It looks open, like an ovipositor on a  bug or parasite. You shudder, shaking your head weakly, trying to put up a fight. Because even the flower opening looks bigger than your fist and the length of it as long as your forearm. Even the thickness.

It nods mockingly at you, its cock secreting this sticky, wet looking fluid. The head area presses against your opening and they’re kind enough to go slow. Pushing in until it feels a pop and your eyes shut tight with a sob breaking through your lips as it pushes deeper and deeper into you. You’re going to die, you’re sure, you’re not going to make it, your body is going to be found in the woods and you’re going to be known as the person who got fucked to death-

When it bottoms out, oh does the creature moan. Deep within your ear with a wet, shaky inhale. Their tongue lavishes your neck in soft licks, its teeth scraping over your ear. You hear it calling you good, but your eyes are trained on the feeling of your stomach bulging out. How your cock springs back to life with a weak jerk and how you just about go cross eyed when he starts to thrust.

He’s slow and delibrate so you can feel everything. Slow pumps dragging out and making you feel every vein, every squirm, the way the petals of the head catch against you and push back in. How that sticky sweet substance drips into you and makes you already feel like he’s cum inside you.

Your arms are freed, and instead of fighting him off, they wind around his neck. You cling to him as he sits up against a tree, holding your thighs as their claws dig into the soft flesh there. Moving you to bounce and ride his strange cock. You weakly do so, eyes hazy, focused on his face as you drool.

“ **Perhaps we have taken this too far, little one.”**  His voice doesn’t sound scary, he sounds concerned as he strokes your cheek like a lover. Because you are his lover, his and Eddie’s. You laugh, weak through a moan and shake your head. The scene is at a pause, you can see the hesitation within its eyes even when you twist your hips and you both moan.

“N-no, no you’ve been doing so good. Keep going- please, fuck, Venom, you’re so big- God!” You cry out when its face turns almost angry, knowing the scene is back on when you’re shoved onto your back again, you try to keep from squealing in delight as he fucks you hard and fast. Violating you from the inside and out as his hands wander, touch, squeeze whatever they can. Finding your dick and pumping you through it, whispering nasty things to you in their growling tone and you’re gone.

When you cum, it’s with it. You sob out as you’re filled and their hips still against your ass. Pumping you full of black goop that you know you won’t be able to take all of it. Shown when you whine and they slowly pull out, just enough for some to spill down your thighs.

You don’t remember being moved to a bed- or how you got out of the woods so fast. You just know very human hands are doting on you now, petting your hair, calling you good. You’re in a warm shirt that smells like Eddie, the apartment familiar to your senses as you peek through slits in your eyes. Eddie is washing your face with a wet wash cloth, removing dirt and drool from your face. Petting your hair back and kissing your head.

“Too rough on you, babe?” He murmurs, as caring and loving as ever, concern evident in his voice. “We didn’t split you apart, did we?”

You smile at the joke, shaking your head and drawing him back in. Coming from the sub space gradually as you flex your toes and bury your fingers in his hair to draw him under your chin to have him rest against you. “No, no...it was...it was hot. We should try drugging me at a bar next time.”

You weakly, tiredly laugh when all he does is groan at you and your kinky appetite. 

He- no,  **They**  wouldn’t have you any other way.


End file.
